


MOON MOON

by Shippings_galore



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU- not youtubers, Derpy dogs, Dogs, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, I saw and I wrote, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, MOON MOON references, Meet-Cute, Pre-Slash, kind of????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippings_galore/pseuds/Shippings_galore
Summary: Phil meets a strangers while taking care of his derpy dog.





	MOON MOON

**Author's Note:**

> I read this and all I could think about was "this would totally happen in an AU with Dan and Phil" and do I wrote. Also, first time writing in the Phandom so I'm sorry if it's a little OC.

Phil glanced upwards and sighed as he watched the beautiful colors of the darkening sky. The amazing combinations of deep purples, blues, and reds while a few twinkling stars danced in the sky. Two small birds fluttered together, playing and teasing. 

_Love birds_ , Phil mused.

  
A playful bark snapped the man out of his thoughts. Phil looked down at his dog just as the animal tried to engage in some playful rough housing with a squirrel. The squirrel, of course, took off towards the nearest tree and climbed upwards, leaving Phil's dog to pitifully whine at the loss of a new friend.

  
Phil rolled his eyes, "Loki, let's go back inside. It's getting dark."

  
The dog, Loki, whined again.

  
"Loki, it's a squirrel. It hates you. We can find you another friend." Phil persisted.

  
Loki let out a little yelp as he stared at his owner.

  
"You want a toy? Let's go inside to get a toy!" Phil clapped his hands and feigned excitement.

  
Loki looked upwards and glared at the squirrel.

Phil pulled out a dog treat and waved it in front of his little Shiba Inu, "I have a treat!"

  
Loki' ears perked at the treat and took a couple steps forward but didn't move to go inside their flat.

  
Phil sighed and pulled out a leash, "alright, I'm done. Get over here you devil."

  
At that, Loki barked and ran the opposite direction. He didn't even run for a second before he tripped over a branch, pulled off an ungraceful flip, all while letting out a startled screech.

  
"GOD DAMMIT MOON MOON!" Phil exclaimed loudly as he face palmed at his derp of a dog.

  
"WHO THE FUCK INVITED MOON MOON?!" A voice rang out through the apartment complex.

  
Phil jumped and turned to look behind him. He spotted a group of people an apartment complex away from his, having a small bonfire beside the pavement. Out of the group of people, one guy was facing Phil.

  
Loki, the little shit, barked and took off like a rocket, before sliding to a stop in front of the guy. Phil jogged up towards his dog and the stranger.

  
\----------

  
Dan hated parties. He hated anything that involved people. Especially when it meant a party, with people, outside. But he had to go to this stupid little party for his friend to at least try to be social. In the end, he ended up being on his phone, scrolling through tumblr.

  
He was just about to excuse himself and leave the party, when he heard the first bark.   
He had turned to look where the sound came from and grinned as he watched the man struggle to bring his cute dog back inside.

After about a two minute struggle, Dan let out a laugh as the man exclaimed the popular meme at his dog's uncoordinated run. And of course, Dan couldn't control his mouth, or his great meme power.

  
"WHO THE FUCK INVITED MOON MOON?!"

  
Dan saw the man turn around and face him. The dog barked and ran towards him at full speed and almost collided with him in the process.

  
"Sit." Dan ordered, and the dog quickly sat down and stared at him with big eyes.

  
Dan grinned and petted the dog as he waited for the owner to get him.

  
"Sure. I train you for weeks and you never once listen to me. But a random stranger tells you to sit and you actually obey. Loki, do you actually hate me?" The owner pouted before looking at Dan.

  
"Whoa." Dan blurted out as he stared at one of the most beautiful man he had ever laid eyes on.

  
"Um... hi. Sorry about Loki. He does what he wants." The man laughed, "I'm Phil, if you were wondering."

  
"I'm Dan."

  
They shook hands and stared at each other, neither of them letting go. Both men flushed and exchanged bright smiles. They knew that this was the start of something great. 

**Author's Note:**

> No regrets. Comment and kudos appreciated! Lots of love!


End file.
